


The Case of the Missing Smasher

by Branchwing (MaplesHaiku)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Adventure, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Gore, Greninja - Freeform, Ice Climbers - Freeform, Kidnapping, Language, Lucario - Freeform, Mewtwo - Freeform, Mild Language, Mystery, Pichu - Freeform, Pit - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Robyn - Freeform, Roy - Freeform, SSB4, Sonic - Freeform, Super Smash Bros. - Freeform, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), Swearing, TCotMS, The Detective Squad, dark pit - Freeform, luigi - Freeform, mario - Freeform, master hand - Freeform, old, snake - Freeform, the case of the missing smasher, young Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplesHaiku/pseuds/Branchwing
Summary: When Mario is kidnapped in the middle of a match, Master Hand makes Pit, Lucario, and Robin form the Detective Squad to track down the kidnapper. Will they be able to find Mario, or will he be executed?





	1. Kidnapped!

All was normal in the Smash Mansion as Pit got ready for his upcoming match against Mario, Lucario, and the male Robin.

"Let's see… Yep! I think I'm good!" he reassured himself. The angel was obviously excited. His doppelganger peeked in the room.

"Oh- Hi Pittoo!" he greeted.

"Will you just stop saying that? Anyways, the match is starting in a few minutes. You better hurry, Pit-Stain," Dark Pit sneered.

Pit picked up his Palutena Bow and ran to the arena. Lucario, Mario, and Robin were already there.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Lucario said in a low growl.

Pit sighed. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was so soon…" he said, blushing.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" the announcer announced suddenly. Pit looked to see that they were on the Battlefield (the stage). He split his bow into two blades and dashed towards Lucario.

Lucario jumped up and countered with an Aura Sphere. Pit was sent flying backwards onto the ground, inches away from the edge. He got up and used his Palutena Bow to shoot an arrow towards the Aura Pokemon.

The world suddenly turned dark right in front of Pit's eyes as a faint blur moved across the Battlefield, picking up something moments later. The angel was petrified. Only Sonic could move that fast. But what did the blur pick up?

More light came in after that moment. Soon, Pit could see again. Everything seemed normal… except for the fact that Mario was missing.

"The match is canceled!" Master Hand announced. "Please leave the arena _now."_

Pit sighed. He had waited all day for this match, and it was ruined.

"Pit, Lucario, Robin, come here," Master Hand gestured. The three smashers walked up to the floating glove.

"Why do you even want us here?" Robin asked. The tactician definitely looked annoyed to be with Pit and Lucario.

"You three are going to help me solve this mystery of who kidnapped Mario," Master Hand instructed. At the snap of his fingers, a booth appeared, named 'The Detective Squad', where Pit, Lucario, and Robin would organize the evidence and their findings.

"Well… Ok… But we're not detectives at all…" Pit said, cautious. Pit was no detective, but Palutena might be able to help them.

Master Hand gave three books entitled, 'How to Become a Detective in 20 Minutes' to the three. "If you read these books, you should be able to solve this mystery."

Pit immediately ran to Palutena's room, due to his inability to read. "Lady Palutena!" he shouted as the angel pounded on the door. "Where are you?!"

Palutena opened the door, surprised. "I'm right here, Pit. Now, why do you need me?" she asked.

"Can you read this book for me? Out loud?" Pit asked.

Palutena smiled. "Sure," she replied cheerfully.

* * *

Robin closed the book. He was done reading. Robin looked over at the Aura Pokemon, to find that he was still reading. That was reasonable for a Pokemon, they had poor reading skills.

"Look, can you just hurry up?" Robin sighed, clearly annoyed.

Lucario looked up. "Well sorry, just give me time to read," he snapped. He looked down at his book, continuing to read.

Robin rolled his eyes. This was clearly going to take some time before the Aura Pokemon was done with that book. He got a paper and wrote down the evidence that he knows of.

First of all, it had to be a smasher. After all, who would be able to get in the Smash Mansion if they weren't a smasher? It also couldn't be Pit or Lucario – they were present at the match and did not move at all when the lights went off. Next, the smasher had to be fast enough to move in a blur. Sonic is the fastest hedgehog alive and Palutena had Lightweight. Dark Pit could also had used a Lightweight power, and Shulk is able to use Monado Arts that could give him Speed.

Robin narrowed the suspects down to Sonic and Shulk. "Alright Lucario, the prime suspects are Sonic and Shulk."

Lucario looked up at Robin. "Well, I just finished reading this," he said. "I'll go look in Sonic's room to see if I can find anything."

Robin nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Lucario started walking towards Sonic's room with a paperclip. He looked down at the lock. Using the paperclip, Lucario opened the door. The Aura Pokemon looked around. No one was in there.

_Good, Sonic isn't here. That means I can safely look around for evidence, _Lucario thought. He leaned against the wall, feeling the wall open up a gap.

And that's when he started falling.


	2. Secrets Revealed

****

When Lucario stopped falling, he got up to see four figures conversing. Sonic… Greninja… and _Pit? _That wasn't right. Lucario couldn't identify the fourth figure, but it seemed like the three smashers were working for him.

_How can Pit be working for this monster? _the Aura Pokemon asked silently. He crept up closer.

"…Dark Pit, I want you to trick Pit into coming here, so I can brainwash him," the mysterious figure instructed 'Pit'.

_So that explains it! I have to warn Pit! _Lucario gasped. He ran up the stairs and out of Sonic's room, closing the secret passageway so no one would get suspicious. Lucario ran to the Detective Squad stand, where Robin and Pit were waiting.

"Finally, what took you so long, Lucario?" Robin scolded.

"I fell down a secret passageway in Sonic's room. I found out that Sonic, Greninja, and Dark Pit are working together to help some guy kidnap Mario and make sure no one finds out," Lucario explained.

Pit froze in horror. "P-Pittoo is helping another Smasher with the case?! We have to tell Master Hand!"

Robin nodded. "That's right, but who exactly were they working for?"

Lucario shrugged. "Who knows? It could be anyone, even one that looks innocent like Jigglypuff or Olimar."

"Jigglypuff and Olimar have no reason to kidnap Mario. Now, a villain can have a reason," the tactician deduced.

"W-Well, let's not tell Master Hand until we know for sure who kidnapped Mario," Pit said. He was clearly still in shock from finding out that Dark Pit was working for this figure.

Lucario noticed the sound of footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned around to see Robyn, or the female Robin.

"Oh, hello Robin, Lucario, Pit," she greeted, surprised that Pit and Lucario were there.

Pit smiled in delight. "Hi Robyn! Why are you here?" he asked.

"I found out something that might be crucial to solving this mystery," Robyn replied.

Lucario was now interested. "What is it?"

"While cleaning Dark Pit's room, I found an unfinished note that was meant to go to Meta Knight." Robyn handed the note to her male version.

_'_ _Dear Meta Knight,_

_As the official recruiter for the S.W.E.T. (Smashers Who do Evil Things), I hereby invite you to the S.W.E.T. If you accept this invitation, come to'_

The note ended there.

"Hmm… suspicious… We better keep an eye on Dark Pit. To do that, we need Pit," Robin said, deep in thought.

Pit looked at Robin, stunned. "Me? Keep an eye on Pittoo? I-I think I can do that. I-I can't believe that not only he is that group, but is _recruiting _other Smashers!"

_Still, Dark Pit recruiting Smashers for this group? If Bowser or Ganondorf got in that group, that can spell trouble, _Lucario said silently.

"Since it's my week to clean the Smasher's rooms, I might be able to find some more clues about who this mysterious figure is," Robyn suggested.

Lucario nodded in agreement. "That is a great idea. If you find anything else, bring it to us."

Robyn smiled. "Alright!"

* * *

Dark Pit, Greninja, and Sonic inspected the footprint left behind by an unexpected visitor.

"Gre, Greninja!" Greninja yelled. The translation was, "I can't believe that someone just walked in here without being noticed!"

Sonic shrugged. "Well, do you know whose footprint that is at all?"

Greninja glared at Sonic. "Gre, ninja! Gre gre ninja!" It translated to, "Of course I do! That's the footprint of a Pokemon!"

Sonic looked at Greninja, shocked. "If you know whose footprint that is, why didn't you tell us!" he scolded.

Greninja only shrugged, and said no more.

"Well, judging by the footprint, I guess that's Lucario's footprint," Sonic concluded.

Greninja nodded in agreement. The figure that they were working for stepped up to them.

"Well, you know your jobs, go do them!"

Dark Pit ran up the stairs, opening the passageway that led into Sonic's room… to find Robyn cleaning it. She turned around in surprise.

"Huh? Pit? Weren't you just over there?" she asked, puzzled.

"No! I-I… This isn't what it looks like!" Dark Pit ran out, running to his own room, and locking it.

_F***, Robyn found out! What will I tell the master? _he wondered, worried. Dark Pit paced around his room, unsure of what to do now. The dark angel had a sick feeling in his stomach, worried if Pit had found out.

Dark Pit shook it off. _No, I have to do this now!_


	3. Dark Pit's Move

It has been a day since Mario was kidnapped. Dark Pit got up, ready to trick his light counterpart into being brainwashed. He ran to Pit's room, knocking on the door.

_F***, if Lucario or Robyn told Pit about the S.W.E.T., I'm done for! _Dark Pit realized. He muttered a curse word under his breath and waited for an answer. Surprisingly, Pit opened the door.

"Oh… Pittoo." The dark angel flinched at the name. "Why did you have to come here _now_? I'm so tired," Pit muttered.

Dark Pit smirked. "Sonic is hosting a party in his room! It has floor ice cream!"

Pit looked up, excited. "Oh boy, floor ice cream? I'm there!" He immediately ran to Sonic's room, knocking on the door. Dark Pit followed.

Dark Pit grabbed a sack and threw it over Pit's head, stuffing him into it. He tied a knot and knocked down Sonic's door.

_Perfect… _Dark Pit smirked, going down to the secret room.

"Master, I got him," he said bluntly.

A smile formed on the Master's face. "Great… now all we have to do is brainwash him…"

"STOP!" a voice yelled. Dark Pit turned around in shock to see Robin and Lucario running in.

The Master turned towards Pit's clone. "Dark Pit, attack them!"

He nodded and split his Silver Bow into two blades, dashing towards Robin. Lucario jumped in front of the tactician and used Force Palm, sending Dark Pit flying to the other end of the room.

Dark Pit got up, feeling pain in his chest. The Force Palm really hurt. He clutched his tunic, pain surged throughout his body, but he shook it off. He wasn't going to give up now.

_I will keep fighting, and I will not give up!_

* * *

Robin started to untie the knot on the sack, revealing a dazed Pit.

"Are you ok?!" he asked, worried.

Pit looked up, frowning. "Ugh… my head hurts…" the angel said weakly.

A figure caught Robin off guard and hit him, making him drop his tome. Robin clutched the wound on his leg and looked up at his attacker. It was Dark Pit, with a determined expression on his face.

The mysterious figure smirked. "You see, Dark Pit here is fiercely loyal to me, and won't give up, even if that Force Palm bothered him." He started laughing like a manic, making the three shiver.

Robin reached out for his tome and grabbed it. "...I thought Pit said he didn't serve anyone except himself. Then again, that angel also told me later on that he was serving some other goddess now. Oh well, Thunder!"

A bolt of lightning came out of his tome, hitting Dark Pit. He reflected it with Guardian Orbitars, making it hit Robin instead. A feeling of numbness surged throughout his body, but he quickly shook it off.

Pit got up and yelled, "STOP!"

The room went silent. Robin dropped his sword, but Dark Pit was still holding the Silver Bow.

_I guess Dark Pit still wants a fight… well, then. I guess I'll just attack him, _Robin concluded. He picked up his Levin Sword and slashed it at the doppelganger's leg, and he fell unconscious.

The figure scowled at Robin. "Why you… Get out!"

Robin, Lucario, and Pit ran out, Pit still traumatized from the recent events.

"My question is, who is this Smasher even?"


	4. Since When was This a RPG?

Pit laid down on his bed, deep in thought. It was calming, considering all of the recent events that had happen. Robyn came into his room.

It wasn't until a few minutes that he heard Robyn calling for him. "…Pit? Are you awake even?"

Pit sat up, looking at the female version of the tactician he knew. "Yeah, why do you need me?"

"Robin and Luigi are having a duel. Do you care to watch?" she asked.

"Sure!"

Robyn and Pit walked to the part of the arena where they could spectate the match. He turned towards Shulk, smiling.

"I bet 50 smash coins that Robin will win," he said.

Shulk smirked. "Well, I'll just bet 100 smash coins that Luigi will win. After all, he has been able to win against everyone by doing absolutely nothing."

"3, 2, 1, GO!" the announcer announced for the first time in a day. Robin proceeded to use Arcfire on Luigi, singeing his outfit.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi cried out. "That-a hurts!"

Robin shrugged. "Well, it is a duel, so we have to fight."

Luigi used Green Missile on Robin, causing him to fly back a fair distance. The Smash Ball appeared, floating down. Both Robin and Luigi attacked it, but Luigi ended up getting it. He activated his Final Smash, sucking Robin into his… _thing._ Pit did not know the names of Final Smashes that well.

"So, admit it. Luigi will probably win," Shulk said.

Pit gulped. "N-Nope, I still have h-hope in Robin…" he stuttered. Shulk responded with a glare.

The angel looked back down at the stage, which was the Battlefield. Robin was falling into the abyss, being spat out of Luigi's thing.

"GAME!" the announcer yelled. Pit shook his head in disbelief.

"And the winner is... Luigi!" the announcer announced. Pit then turned to face the Monado user.

"Alright, pay up."

Pit sighed and gave Shulk 50 smash coins. As he exited the arena, he saw Master Hand. Lucario and Robin were beside him.

"Pit, Lucario, Robin, have you found out anything?"

Lucario was the first one to speak. "We found out about a group named S.W.E.T. from Robyn. The leader hired Sonic, Dark Pit, and Greninja to help with the kidnapping of Mario, but we don't know who the leader is. Their lair is accessed through a secret passageway in Sonic's room."

Master Hand was just a disembodied glove, but he definitely nodded. "Interesting. I'm here to take you for some RPG training. You'll need it."

Pit looked up in delight. "Ok! So where is this 'training'?"

"It's in the Training Arena. Are you ready?"

All three Smashers nodded.

"Good. Follow me."

The Detective Squad followed Master Hand to the Training Arena. Pit was wondering was unsure how exactly they will train.

"Alright, we're here. First, let me give you crucial items," Master Hand said.

**Pit joined the Party!**

**Lucario joined the Party!**

**Robin joined the Party!**

**You gained Maximum Tomato x10!**

**You gained Team Healer x10!**

**You gained Heart Container x2!**

**You gained Arrows x50!**

"Uh, arrows?" Robin asked.

"You know, for Pit's Palutena Bow," Master Hand replied. Robin nodded in agreement.

"I'll check the Party," Lucario said.

_Party_

_Pit. Lv 10. HP: 37/37. MP: 34/34. Slash, Palutena Bow, Upperdash Arm, Guardian Orbitars. Ability: Heavenly Light – Protects user from Burn, Poison, and Paralysis._

_Lucario. Lv 10. HP: 34/34. MP: 41/41. Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Extreme Speed, Double Team. Ability: Aura – The lower HP the user has, the stronger its attack will be. Aura is maxed at 5% or lower._

_Robin. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 37/37. Slash, Tome, Arcfire, Nosferatu. Ability: Tip the Scales – If Robyn is present in the Party, Stats are boosted by 25% when in trouble._

"Hmm, looks like a decent party," Robin commented.

"Well, that's not all! Pikachu will be temporary joining you!" Master Hand exclaimed as Pikachu ran up to the group.

**Pikachu temporary joined the Party!**

"Let's look at our Party now," Pit suggested. Without hesitation, Pit pulled up the Party.

_Party_

_Pit. Lv 10. HP: 37/37. MP: 34/34 Slash, Palutena Bow, Upperdash Arm, Guardian Orbitars. Ability: Heavenly Light – Protects user from Burn, Poison, and Paralysis._

_Lucario. Lv 10. HP: 34/34. MP: 41/41 Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Extreme Speed, Double Team. Ability: Aura – The lower HP the user has, the stronger its attacks will be. Aura is maxed at 5% or lower._

_Robin. Lv 10. HP: 35/35. MP: 37/37 Slash, Tome, Arcfire, Nosferatu. Ability: Tip the Scales – If Robyn is present in the Party, Stats are boosted by 25% when in trouble._

_Pikachu. Lv 15. HP: 35/35. MP: 35/35 Quick Attack, Thunder Jolt, Skull Bash, Thunder. Ability: Static – Has a chance of paralyzing enemies on contact._

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed in delight. The translation was, "Well, let's go!"

The group headed into the arena, where they find Jigglypuff.

"Hey Jigglypuff!" Lucario yelled. "Do you want to battle us?"

Jigglypuff turned around, smiling. "Jiggly!" It translated to, "Sure!"

**Mini Boss: Jigglypuff, lv 12**

**Joined by two lv 10 Haunters.**

Pit:

Slash – A basic physical attack.

Palutena Bow – A regular ranged attack. Consumes 1 arrow and 1 MP.

Upperdash Arm – A strong physical attack. If miss, user takes 5 damage.

Guardian Orbitars – Reflects all ranged attacks targeted at the user that involve a projectile back to the enemy for one turn. Consumes 3 MP.

Lucario:

Aura Sphere – One turn of charging, attack on next turned. A ranged attack. Consumes 2 MP.

Force Palm – A powerful ranged attack. Consumes 2 MP.

Extreme Speed – A basic physical attack.

Double Team – All physical attacks targeted at the user will be countered for one turn. Consumes 3 MP.

Robin:

Slash – A basic physical attack.

Tome – A ranged attack that will be either Thunder, Elthunder, Arcthunder, or Thoron. Thoron will take one turn to charge. Consumes 4 MP. Unusable if MP is below 7.

Arcfire – A strong ranged attack that may cause a burn. Consumes 2 MP.

Nosferatu – A strong ranged attack. The user will regain half of the damage dealt. Consumes 3 MP.

Pikachu:

Quick Attack – A basic physical attack.

Thunder Jolt – A weak ranged attack. May cause paralysis. Consumes 1 MP.

Skull Bash – A strong physical attack that takes one turn to charge. The user will then be unable to attack on the next turn.

Thunder – A strong ranged attack that attacks all enemies. May cause paralysis. Will make user invulnerable for one turn. Consumes 3 MP.

Party turn

Pit used Upperdash Arm on Haunter 1! It had no effect! Pit crashed and took 5 damage!

"So, I guess we can't use physical attacks on the Haunters…" Pit said, dazed.

Lucario used Force Palm on Haunter 1! It did 10 damage!

Robin used Arcfire on Haunter 1! It did 9 damage! Haunter 1 is now burned!

Pikachu used Thunder Jolt on Haunter 1! It did 4 damage!

Pit: HP: 32/37 MP: 34/34

Lucario: HP: 34/34 MP: 39/41

Robin: HP: 35/35 MP: 35/37

Pikachu: HP: 35/35 MP: 34/35

Enemy Turn

Haunter 1 took 3 damage from the burn! Haunter 1 has been defeated!

Haunter 2 used Lick on Robin! It did 5 damage! Robin is now paralyzed.

Jigglypuff used Pound on Robin! It did 7 damage!

Party Turn

Pikachu used Thunder! Haunter 2 took 10 damage! Jigglypuff took 9 damage!

Lucario used Aura Sphere! Lucario is charging Aura Sphere!

Pit used Palutena Bow on Haunter 2! It did 7 damage!

Robin used Nosferatu on Haunter 2! It did 9 damage! Haunter 2 has been defeated! Robin regained 5 health!

Pit: HP: 32/37 MP: 33/34

Lucario: HP: 34/34 MP: 37/41

Robin: HP: 28/35 MP: 32/37 PARALYZED

Pikachu: HP: 35/35 MP: 31/35

Enemy Turn

Jigglypuff used Sing on Pit! Pit is now asleep!

Party Turn

Pikachu used Skull Bash! Pikachu is charging Skull Bash!

Lucario used Aura Sphere on Jigglypuff! It did 8 damage!

Pit is still asleep!

Robin is paralyzed and cannot move!

Pit: HP: 37/37 MP: 33/34 ASLEEP

Lucario: HP: 34/34 MP: 37/41

Robin: HP: 28/35 MP: 32/37 PARALYZED

Pikachu: HP: 35/35 MP: 31/35

Enemy Turn

Jigglypuff used Rest on Pit! It did 10 damage! Pit is now taking damage over time!

Party Turn

Lucario used Extreme Speed on Jigglypuff! It did 6 damage!

Pikachu used Skull Bash on Jigglypuff! It did 10 damage!

Pit took 4 damage! Pit is still asleep!

Robin used Tome! It turned in Thoron! Robin is charging Thoron!

Pit: HP: 33/37 MP: 33/34 ASLEEP

Lucario: HP: 34/34 MP: 37/41

Robin: HP: 28/35 MP: 28/37 PARALYZED

Pikachu: HP: 35/35 MP: 31/35

Enemy Turn

Jigglypuff used Rollout on Pit! It did 6 damage!

Party Turn

Pikachu is unable to move after using Skull Bash!

Lucario used Force Palm on Jigglypuff! It did 10 damage!

Pit took 4 damage! Pit is still asleep!

Robin used Thoron on Jigglypuff! It did 12 damage!

Pit: HP: 23/37 MP: 33/34 ASLEEP

Lucario: HP: 34/34 MP: 35/41

Robin: HP: 28/35 MP: 28/37 PARALYZED

Pikachu: HP: 35/35 MP: 31/35

Enemy Turn

Jigglypuff used Rest on Pit! Critical hit! It did 15 damage! Pit has been defeated!

Party Turn

Pikachu used Quick Attack on Jigglypuff! It did 7 damage! Jigglypuff has been defeated!

Lucario gained 500 XP! Lucario leveled up to lv 11!

Robin gained 500 XP! Robin leveled up to lv 11!

Pit did not gain any XP due to fainting!

Pit laid on the ground, his vision blurry. What appeared to be Master Hand floated over and revived everyone to full health. He got up, feeling dazed.

"You battled well, I'll make it fair by giving Pit another level."

**Pit leveled up to lv 11!**

Pit smiled. "Thanks."

**Pikachu left the Party!**

The group exited the Training Arena and Pikachu left the group. Pit wandered off to his own room to find Robyn cleaning it.

"Oh, hi Pit. Can you at least keep your room neater? I've been cleaning it for the past 20 minutes," she greeted.

Pit frowned. Sure, his room was messy, but he never knew it was _that _messy.

"Sorry… But I promise I'll keep it cleaner!" he exclaimed.

"Well, at least get out of here so I can clean your room, Pit," Robyn instructed.

Pit nodded and walked out. The question was, what would he do now?


	5. Tell the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up some things on the previous chapter, I miscalculated Pit's HP. He should have taken 10 extra damage when he was hit with one of the Rests from Jigglypuff. Also, there should not be any arrows, since it runs on goddess power, so I'll put a part where Palutena is removing the arrows from the inventory. Hopefully that clears things up!

Lucario was at the Detective Squad stand, looking at the evidence Robin had written down so far.

_Hmm… who could this mysterious figure be? _Lucario wondered. He looked up to see Dark Pit holding a bag of money walk past the booth. The dark angel glared at Lucario.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"It's simple, I only want to know why you are even in the S.W.E.T. in the first place," Lucario growled.

"Isn't it simple? I only want the money," Dark Pit sneered. The Aura Pokemon glared at him. He knew he couldn't trust Pit's doppelganger, no matter how many times Dark Pit begged him to believe him.

"I can't trust you!" he growled, furious.

Dark Pit simply rolled his eyes. "I swear I'm telling the truth. Where else would I get this bag of money?"

Lucario froze and thought for a moment. Was Dark Pit telling the truth? He shook his head. No. The dark angel was part of S.W.E.T. He had to be lying!

"Well, did you steal it from one of the Koopalings? Or perhaps Ness or Lucas."

"No."

"Then where did you get it?"

"The 'Master.' He's the one who hired me."

"Then who is the 'Master?'"

Dark Pit only glared at Lucario. After what seemed like forever, he finally answered, "I won't tell you."

The Aura Pokemon felt the blood boil in his veins. If Dark Pit wouldn't tell him the identity of the mysterious figure, he would just have to force it out of his very own mouth. Lucario dove headfirst at the angel, pinning him to the ground.

Dark Pit looked at Lucario, surprised. "Why did you do that?!" he asked, alarmed.

"Tell me who it is or else I'll break your arm!" the Pokemon demanded. And he wasn't kidding.

"Never!"

"You asked for it." Lucario grabbed Dark Pit's arm and snapped it, and he cried out in pain.

"Argh… Alright! I'll tell you who the 'Master' is!" he begged. Lucario let go and Dark Pit got up, still wincing in pain. He stepped closer to him and started whispering in a whisper so quiet that only Lucario could hear.

Lucario gave a look of shock at Dark Pit. "W-What?! I have to tell Master Hand now!"

Dark Pit grabbed him with his good arm. "No, you will not tell. If you do, I'll kill you," he scolded Lucario. "Do you understand?"

He nodded. And with that, Dark Pit shrugged and walked off. But it wasn't the fact that the angel was actually telling the truth made him feel sick to his stomach.

It was who the mysterious figure was, as it was someone who he did not expect.


	6. The Secret Room

Robyn sighed as she was picking up some dirty clothes in Shulk's room. Shulk wasn't very neat either, like Pit.

_Why couldn't Shulk keep his room neater? There are tons of benefits if you do keep it neat, _she wondered. Picking up some more stuff, she heard a click. Moments later, Robyn couldn't feel the ground anymore.

She was falling.

The tactician panicked. If she died, who else would help the Detective Squad then?

_I'm sorry Pit, Lucario… and Robin… _she cried silently. _I know I'm going to die… I failed…_

Robyn crashed onto the ground, dazed. Her vision blurred, and she fell.

* * *

"Robyn!" Robin yelled. He had not seen his female counterpart since she had went to clean Shulk's room, and he was worried.

_I should get Pit and Lucario… they could help, _Robin decided. He first ran to Pit's room and knocked on the door.

"Pit? Are you there?" he yelled.

"Oh, he's not here."

Robin jumped in surprise. He turned around to see Dark Pit. Why was he here?

"Then where is he?" he asked.

"Pit? He went on a 'vacation' with his goddess. They won't come back until tomorrow," Dark Pit answered.

Robin looked in shock. "Is Lucario here at least?"

"Lucario… He's still here…" he grunted. Robin just noticed his dangling arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"A certain Pokemon broke it," the dark angel said.

"Let me guess. This Pokemon is Greninja?" he guessed.

Dark Pit shook his head. "Lucario."

Robin looked at him in disbelief. Why would _Lucario _break his arm? He was in the Detective Squad!

"Want proof? Read the previous chapter."

An alarm suddenly went off. "FOURTH WALL BROKEN. FOURTH WALL BROKEN."

Robin sighed. "I'll go repair the fourth wall."

**One fourth wall repair later...**

"Lucario!" he yelled.

"Robin, I'm right here," a voice growled.

Robin turned around to see Lucario. "Oh, sorry. I need you to help me find Robyn."

Lucario shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The two walked to Shulk's room, where she should be. When they went there, Robin gasped in surprise.

A huge hole was on the floor, along with a basket of clothes.

"…D-Do you think Robyn's… d-down there?" Robin stuttered.

Lucario nodded. "Probably."

Robin gulped. If Robyn fell down there, she would either be unconscious or worse, dead.

"Well, here goes nothing." Robin and Lucario jumped down the hole, letting the darkness swallow them. After a minute of falling, Robin crashed onto the ground, groaning. In front of them was Robyn.

"Robyn!" he shouted, worried. A few minutes later, Robyn woke up, looking at Robin.

"…Robin…?" she groaned, dazed.

He sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're alright."

**Random Encounter!**

**Two lv 12 Glunders appeared!**

Party Turn

Robin used Arcfire on Glunder 1! It did 11 damage! Glunder 1 is now burned!

Robyn used Tome on Glunder 1! It turned into Thunder! It had no effect!

"Great… I can't use Tome on a Glunder…" Robyn sighed.

Lucario used Force Palm on Glunder 1! It did 10 damage!

Enemy Turn

Glunder 1 took 4 damage from the burn! Glunder 1 used Tackle on Lucario! It did 8 damage! Lucario is now paralyzed!

Glunder 2 used Shock! It did 10 damage to Robin! It did 10 damage to Robyn! It did 10 damage to Lucario!

Party Turn

Robin used Nosferatu on Glunder 1! It did 11 damage! Glunder 1 fainted! Robin regained 6 health!

Robyn used Arcfire on Glunder 2! It did 10 damage!

Lucario used Aura Sphere! Lucario is charging Aura Sphere!

Enemy Turn

Glunder 2 used Tackle on Lucario! It did 8 damage!

Party Turn

Robin used Slash on Glunder 2! It did 8 damage!

Robyn used Slash on Glunder 2! It did 7 damage! Glunder 2 fainted!

Robin gained 100 XP.

Robyn gained 100 XP.

Lucario gained 100 XP.

"Well, that's dealt with," Robyn said, relieved. The group kept walking until they found… Mario?

"…Mario?! Could Shulk be in the S.W.E.T. as well?!" Robin exclaimed in shock.

Lucario poked Mario… and his head fell off. Robyn screamed.

"…That Mario was a fake!" Robin exclaimed in surprise. "…But there is a note."

_'_ _Dear whoever reads this,_

_I, the leader of S.W.E.T., still have Mario! If you wish to find him, solve this riddle: One is the shadow of the other, whose space you must seek._

_Signed, the leader of S.W.E.T.'_

Robin thought about the riddle. After a few moments, he realized the answer and gasped.

"Luigi's room!"


	7. Pit's Vacation

"Well, we're here," announced Palutena as they arrived at Sunset Beach, where all Smashers went when they wanted to take a vacation. "Isn't it beautiful, Pit?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah…" The truth was, he didn't want to go here at all. He should be back in the mansion, helping Robin and Lucario solve the mystery of the missing Smasher.

Palutena set her towel down on the sand. "Now, Pit, put on some sunscreen. If you don't, we'll be having fried angel wings tonight."

Pit put on some sunscreen and took off his tunic. It revealed a navy blue tank top and shorts. He ran into the water, splashing.

"Hello there, Pit," a voice with a British accent greeted. He spun around to see Shulk.

"Oh, hi Shulk!" Pit greeted cheerfully.

Shulk looked at the angel in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to assist Lady Palutena with her vacation!" he replied.

"Well isn't that great. Anyways, I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" the Monado user declared.

Pit sighed. "Right…" He saw a beach ball and picked up, but heard an unpleasant hiss.

"Char charizard! Char char zard!" Charizard hissed. It translated to, "That's _my_ beach ball! Give it back to me or else!"

Pit frowned. "Sorry… I didn't know it was yours…"

Charizard simply rolled his eyes. "Zard char, charizard." It translated to, "You can be sorry, but I won't accept it."

He grabbed the beach ball and threw it back up to the Fire-type Pokemon. "There, does that work?"

Charizard simply nodded and flew off, holding the beach ball.

_Well, I'm glad that's settled with, _the light angel said to himself. _In fact, what _can _I even do here?_

Pit got out of the water and walked to Palutena.

"Lady Palutena," he started, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Palutena looked up at her captain. "Yes, can you help me put sunscreen on my back?"

Pit didn't really want to do this, but he still nodded, staying loyal to his goddess. "Sure!"

"Alright, here's some sunscreen," she said, handing him a bottle of sunscreen. Pit squirted some of it onto the palm of his hand, and started to lather the goddess of light in sunscreen.

"Do I really have to put sunscreen on your back? I don't think it's that hard," he asked.

"Yes, Pit. I can't do it myself, you know," Palutena answered. Pit sighed and continued to do his job.

_Why do I have to do this? _he whined silently. _What am I? Her butler? _He paused. _God, I think I'm starting to think like Pittoo._

Pit started to get lost in his thoughts, causing him to stop. Palutena seemed to have noticed this and started calling for him, but it took a few tries before she got Pit's attention.

"Hello? Pit? Are you still there?" Palutena called. He snapped back to reality and glanced at her, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry Lady Palutena," Pit responded. "I must of have been daydreaming." He continued to put sunscreen on the goddess.

After a while, Pit was finally finished. "Lady Palutena, I'm done."

She got up and smiled. "Thank you Pit. Now, get me a salad," she instructed.

He nodded. "Alright…" The angel walked to the salad bar (in which they somehow had). The vendor there, Wario, looked at him.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"May I have one salad, please?" Pit replied.

"Yes, but that will be 100 gold," Wario said.

"100 gold?!" Pit exclaimed. "That's expensive for a salad!"

"Whatever. Now, just give me the money," he growled. Pit sighed, reached into his pocket, and took 100 gold out of it.

"Here you go," Pit muttered in annoyance.

"Thank you. Now, please wait here." Wario went over and made a salad for Pit as fast as a cheetah carrying its own weight. When he came back, Pit stared at the salad, unsure what to do with it. It looked like a salad, with leafy green vegetables, but Pit didn't really trust Wario. He sighed, and hoped for the best.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you for your time." Wario ran off quickly, going somewhere that Pit didn't dare to ask. Pit shrugged, and ran back over to Palutena, carrying the salad.

"Lady Palutena! I got the salad!" he yelled.

The goddess of light sat up as Pit was approaching her. "Thank you, Pit," she said calmly. Palutena started to eat her salad, so the angel headed towards the ocean.

"I'M STILL REALLY FEELING IT!" a voice screamed suddenly. Pit looked at where it was coming from, and Shulk was… drowning?! He looked at him in alarm. He wasn't a life guard, but maybe he could save him?

"Don't worry, I'm coming for you!" Pit yelled. He dashed into the water and let the cold liquid hit his skin like he was walking in ice. The waves crashed down on him, and Pit was pulled under.

_Help me! _he tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. An idea popped into his head. _Maybe I can try to swim for Shulk? I can't let myself _or _Shulk die!_

The angel swam towards the dark figure, Shulk, who seemed like he was a foot away. It got closer and closer, but Pit couldn't hold his breath no more. He came up to the surface and took in a big gulp of air, but the waves sent him crashing down onto Shulk.

"Shulk!" he exclaimed, muffled by the water. Shulk didn't answer. Pit gasped in shock, and then realized that that was a huge mistake. Water filled his lungs when he gasped, and he struggled to breathe. His vision blurred.

_This is it… I'm sorry I failed you Shulk… Lucario... Robin... Master Hand... Pittoo... _Pit thought as he was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Pit's eyes flew open as he sat up in shock, coughing up water. He looked around, confused and worried. He sighed in relief when he saw Palutena standing in front of him. Once again, he coughed up water.

"Oh Pit! I'm glad you're awake!" the goddess exclaimed. "Shulk isn't awake yet, but he'll be alright. I did CPR on both of you."

He looked at her in shock. "You did _CPR_?!" He silently thanked Palutena, despite his surprise in finding this out.

She nodded. "Yes, I did."

Shulk woke up next, coughing up water in the same fashion as Pit did. "…What happened?" he muttered weakly.

"You were drowning, so I went to save you, but I ended up drowning, so we both went unconscious, and then Lady Palutena did CPR on us," the angel boy explained.

The Monado boy peered at Pit. "Uh huh, that makes a _lot _of sense," he said sarcastically.

"It's true, that did actually happened," said Palutena.

"Well, now I believe you. Anyways, I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" he announced. The two sighed. Pit looked at the sunset in the distance.

"The sunset is really pretty, isn't it?" he commented.

Palutena smiled. "That's why it's called _Sunset _Beach."

"Oh."

"Anyways, it's getting dark, let's go to the hotel and sleep."

"Alright!"

Pit followed the goddess to the huge hotel near the edge of the beach. They went up to their room and got into their pajamas. He crawled into his bed. Tomorrow, he would get back with the Detective Squad and prepare to defeat the S.W.E.T., once and for all.

* * *

"Wake up, Pit! We're leaving now!" a voice boomed. Pit woke up in surprise. He looked up at Palutena, who was standing in front of the bed.

"Why did you have to yell?" he asked quietly.

"Pit, we're leaving now. Get in your tunic, and then we'll go," she replied. Pit grabbed his tunic, put it on, and headed out of the hotel with Palutena. He was slight disgusted that Palutena had to watch him put it on, but he didn't mind. They started walking to the Smash Mansion, with Pit being excited to stop the S.W.E.T. As he walked, he noticed blood on the ground.

"...L-Lady Palutena, why is there b-blood?" he stuttered, scared.

"I don't know, actually," she said. "I can't use my all-seeing powers here."

Pit gulped, and looked down at the trail of deep red blood. It seemed that blood was spilled recently. He trembled in fear, wondering what caused it. The trail led to the Smash Mansion.

"S-Should we go check it out?" he asked.

"I guess," she replied. He nodded, trying his best to remain brave. Palutena nodded as well, and they started to follow the trail.

"The trail leads into the Smash Mansion," Palutena pointed out. "I don't know what to expect."

"Just go in," Pit muttered. She nodded, and opened the door. They slipped inside, and closed it. Pit looked down at what the blood led to. Red blood pooled around an angelic body that was about a foot away from them. His eyes were shut, and a large wound was on the side out his body. The wound didn't seem fatal, but Pit was worried. He sighed in relief once he saw the faint rise and fall of the body's chest. He was just unconscious.

However, once he realized who the body was, he began to scream.


	8. Dark Pit's Betrayal

Dark Pit followed the Master to a clearing in the middle of the night. The dark angel was definitely tired, he even brought a bucket of water to keep him from falling asleep. However, Greninja and Sonic didn't seem tired at all. When they arrived, Dark Pit saw two kids in parkas, a small, yellow mouse thing, a younger version of Link, a humanoid wolf, and a man wearing a metal suit.

"Ice Climbers, Pichu, Young Link, Wolf, Snake, I'm glad you're here. I have contacted you to come here to prevent anybody not in the S.W.E.T. from saving Mario," the Master greeted.

Pichu raised his hand. "Pi pi chu…" he squeaked. It was translated to, "But I don't want to kill Mario…"

The Master grabbed Young Link's sword and pointed it at Pichu's neck. Pichu squealed in terror, moments before he decapitated the Pokemon. Red blood splattered across the ground as Pichu's head fell to the ground. Soon enough, his body collapsed. Young Link's sword was covered in blood.

"If you do not agree, I will kill you," the Master said.

Everyone nodded their head, but Young Link and the Ice Climbers had fear in their eyes. Dark Pit did also not like this idea, but he had to go with it. He put on a fake smile.

"Good, everyone agrees. Now, Dark Pit, spy on the other Smashers, and tell me what they are planning. If you don't do as I say, you will be killed," the Master instructed.

He gulped. Did he really want to do this? He shook away the thought. No. He couldn't do this. He agreed to attempt to brainwash Pit, but help with the killing of Mario? He did like battling, but he didn't want to see Mario, the mascot of Nintendo, dead. He had to reject! He didn't care if he was killed, he could not let S.W.E.T. have the advantage!

"Well? Will you do it?" the dark figure asked.

After what seemed like forever, Dark Pit finally answered. "No! I had helped you with your other schemes, but I draw the line at killing Mario! I only joined for the money, after all! Go, kill me if you can, I don't care. I will not let you have the advantage!"

The Master smirked. "Ok then," he snickered. He took Young Link's sword again and chased after the angel. Pichu's blood dripped from the sword, leaving a small trail of it. Dark Pit was starting to get tired. After a few minutes of running, the Master- no, the figure, slashed at Dark Pit's side, beneath his chest, leaving a huge wound. Blood as red as a ruby splattered onto the figure's cloak, while blood dripped from Dark Pit's wound.

"…Y-You can't stop the Detective Squad from saving Mario…" he said weakly. He continued running.

"Oh, yes I will," the figure smirked. Dark Pit dumped the bucket of water on his head, awakening his senses. He winced in pain, and his broken arm hurt badly, but he kept running. The wound on his side stung badly, but he tried to ignore it.

_Just keep running, you can make it to the Smash Mansion, _he encouraged himself. _Just don't look back._

Soon, the Smash Mansion came into view. Dark Pit got in the Smash Mansion, slamming the door behind him. He looked behind him. The figure was not there. He groaned in pain as he dropped to his knees.

_I have to tell the Detective Squad about the plan, or else they're at a severe disadvantage with the Exiles on S.W.E.T.'s side..._


	9. New Recruits

Lucario got up from his bed and stretched. He looked out the window. It was a brand new day, and Pit would be coming back today, meaning that the Detective Squad could get back in business. He walked out of his room, walking to the booth.

_Pit should be back today… I hope he's alright, _the Aura Pokemon said to himself. He then heard a scream. No, two screams. One belonged to a woman and the other belonged to a boy going through puberty. He looked around. There was no one around him.

Lucario decided to check the entrance. In view was Palutena and Pit, in shock. He stomped one of his paws on the floor, trying to get their attention. No answer. He did the same thing again, but he didn't feel floor this time. He felt… flesh. With that, he heard a grunt of pain. Lucario looked down, to see a bloody dark angel with a huge wound on his side.

"…Dark Pit…" he murmured. At least the doppelganger was alive. He picked up Dark Pit and shook him violently until he woke up. He squinted his eyes at Lucario and frowned. He looked up at the two Smashers in front of him, and they sighed in relief.

"…Huh? Lucario? Why are you here…?" Dark Pit asked weakly.

"I heard a scream from Palutena and Pit, so I came to check the entrance. I tried to get their attention, but I stepped on your arm by accident, so I looked down and saw you with that huge wound on your side. I then shook you until you woke up," the Pokemon explained.

He nodded. "Uh huh, that makes a lot of sense." Lucario put him down and Dark Pit got up. "Anyways, I have something to tell you, but Master Hand, Robin, and Robyn need to be here."

"…Alright…" he groaned. He walked towards the direction of the Robins' room. "Hello? Robin? Robyn?" Lucario called.

Robin snapped awake. "…H-Huh…? Oh! Why do you need me?"

"…Dark Pit… has something to tell us. Where is Robyn, by the way?"

"Robyn? She said she was going to clean Ness's room this morning. She's probably there."

"Alright. Meet me at the entrance."

Lucario walked to Ness's room, where a certain tired tactician was cleaning out a drawer. She looked at him, confused.

"What do you want?" Robyn asked, annoyed.

"Can you go to the entrance for me? Dark Pit wants to tell us something."

"_Dark Pit? _Isn't he in the S.W.E.T.?"

"Yes, I know, but this seems important."

"Alright, I'll go."

He watched as Robyn left the room. Next, he had to find Master Hand. He ran to Master Hand's office, pounding on the door.

"Master Hand! Are you in there?" barked Lucario. "Dark Pit wants you! And it's urgent!"

Master Hand opened the door, and looked at Lucario. "Dark Pit? Where is he?"

"At the entrance."

"Alright."

Lucario nodded and ran to the entrance, where the Robins and Master Hand were already.

Dark Pit nodded. "Good, you're here. Now, listen up, because this will be crucial if you want to defeat S.W.E.T.!"

Everyone nodded. "Will this guarantee we will win?" Lucario asked.

He shook his head. "No, but you have a pretty good chance of winning if I tell you. Now, let me start. The leader of S.W.E.T. is planning to kill Mario in a vat of lava in place I don't know. He's hiring the Exiles-"

Master Hand gasped. "The _Exiles?! _Their hearts are filled with nothing but evil! Well, except Pichu and the Ice Climbers. Pichu was exiled due to neglect, while the Ice Climbers were exiled due to compatibility issues."

Pit looked at Master Hand. "What about Young Link? If he did something evil, then that makes no sense!"

"Young Link tried to kill Link."

"Oh. Well, continue, Pittoo!"

"Just stop calling me that name!" the dark angel snapped. "Anyways, the leader hired the Exiles so no one can get to poor Mario. If we don't get there by the end of tomorrow, he'll be killed. The reason why I'm wounded is that S.W.E.T. will kill anybody that betrays them. They killed _Pichu!_"

"So basically, you betrayed the S.W.E.T.," Robyn said.

Dark Pit nodded. "Yeah, that's right. We have to prepare today!"

The glove nodded. "Alright, I'll announce this. To the auditorium, all of you."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the auditorium. Pit helped Dark Pit up, due to his weaken state.

"May every Smasher come to the auditorium?" Master Hand announced over the intercom. "This is urgent, you must come."

Smashers came pouring into the auditorium, along with for some reason, the S.W.E.T. Greninja and Sonic were dragging along a wagon that was holding something big. Lucario shivered at the thought of what it could be.

Master Hand appeared on the stage and started to speak. "Smashers, it has come to my attention that the S.W.E.T., or Smashers Who do Evil Things, have been planning to kill Mario at the end of the day tomorrow. Therefore, anybody who wishes to help the Detective Squad find Mario and successfully defeat the S.W.E.T., please line up at the Detective Squad booth."

Several gasps were heard after his speech. Lucario looked behind his shoulder to see Sonic and Greninja's mouths wide open, along with the leader of S.W.E.T., who the narrator will not reveal. He shook his head. There was definitely more than three gasps. Then again, what was the S.W.E.T. hiding in the wagon? Oh well, he'll find out later. Lucario got up and headed out of the auditorium.

_Wait… Shouldn't I check Luigi's room to see if Mario is actually there?_ he wondered. He nodded and walked to Luigi's room and kicked down the door. There wasn't anything suspicious. That's when he noticed a note sitting on Luigi's desk.

_'_ _Dear whoever reads this,_

_I have tricked you once again! Tomorrow, June 24_ _th_ _, I will kill Mario by dipping him into a pit of lava in the Land of Exile, if you don't come in time!_

_Signed, the leader of S.W.E.T.'_

Lucario's eyes widen in disbelief. He had to take this to Pit and Robin, now! He ran out of Luigi's room, immediately going to the Detective Squad booth, where Robin was doing some paperwork and Pit was sitting in a chair.

"Pit! Robin! Come here!" he shouted.

Robin looked up. "What, Lucario? I'm busy."

"You have to read this note I found!"

"A note? Where did you find this?"

"There's no time for questions! You have to read this now!"

Lucario handed the note to him. His eyes widen as he read it silently. He then turned to Pit and read the note out loud.

"The Land of Exile? What the hel- I mean heck is that?" Pit asked, confused.

"Remember Mewtwo? When he came, he muttered something about finally being out of the Land of Exile," the Pokemon explained.

"Then why don't we ask him?" Robin chimed in.

"That's a good idea, Robin, but we have to find-"

"Ahem."

Lucario turned around to find another Pokemon standing in front of him. Mewtwo.

"Oh, hi Mewtwo! Do you know what the Land of Exile is?" Pit chimed in.

"The Land of Exile… is a barren wasteland where the Exiles are forced to live," Mewtwo explained. He shivered at the mention of the place.

"Then how did you get out?" Lucario asked.

"They gave me a 'second chance.' Hmph. Don't they realize what I almost managed to do?"

"What did you do?"

"I almost killed Pikachu. But Link found out before I could do so, and turned me into a trophy at the last minute."

"Wow. No wonder Pikachu hates you."

"Yes… How about a deal to try to redeem myself? I will lead you to the Land of Exile, and you can continue from there."

"What if a former Exile or Dark Pit is in our party?"

"I'll still do it."

"Alright. It's settled. All we have to do is recruit Smashers."

"Oh look! Here comes one now!" Pit chimed in. The two Pokemon turned around to see a familiar pink puffball walking towards the booth.

"Poyo!" he exclaimed. It was Kirby.

"He wants to help us," Lucario translated.

"Alright. You can help us, Kirby," Robin said, smiling.

**Kirby joined the Party!**

"Great! Kirby should be a huge help!" Pit exclaimed.

"…I don't see anyone else," said the tactician.

"…So no one wants to help us? That sucks," Lucario said.

"Can I just get out of here now?" Mewtwo snapped.

"Alright alright, you can go," he muttered, annoyed.

"Thank you." The Legendary Pokemon disappeared in a flash.

"…What will we do now?" the light angel muttered, confused.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait," Robin suggested.

Hours past as the Detective Squad stood there, waiting for more Smashers to come help. But nothing came. After what seemed like forever, Robyn and Dark Pit came, together.

"Hey Robin, can we help?" she asked.

Robin looked up in excitement. "Of course! I wouldn't leave you two out!"

**Robyn joined the Party!**

**Dark Pit joined the Party!**

"Alright, let's check the Party," Dark Pit suggested.

_Party_

_Pit. Lv 11. HP: 39/39. MP: 35/35. Slash, Palutena Bow, Upperdash Arm, Guardian Orbitars. Ability: Heavenly Light – Protects user from Burn, Poison, and Paralysis._

_Lucario. Lv 11. HP: 35/35. MP: 42/42. Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Extreme Speed, Double Team. Ability: Aura – The lower HP the user has, the stronger its attacks will be. Aura is maxed at 5% or lower._

_Robin. Lv 11. HP: 37/37. MP: 38/38. Slash, Tome, Arcfire, Nosferatu. Ability: Tip the Scales – If Robyn is present in the Party, Stats are boosted by 25% when in trouble._

_Robyn. Lv 11. HP: 36/36. MP: 38/38. Slash, Tome, Arcfire, Nosferatu. Ability: Tip the Scales – If Robin is present in the Party, Stats are boosted by 25% when in trouble._

_Kirby. Lv 13. HP: 32/32. MP: 40/40. Inhale, Hammer, Final Cutter, Stone. Ability: Copy – Certain stats are boosted depending on who was inhaled. (Ex. Sonic boosts Speed, Young Link boosts Attack)_

_Dark Pit. Lv 40. HP: 67/102. MP: 80/80. Slash, Silver Bow, Electroshock Arm, Guardian Orbitars. Ability: Rivarly – If Pit is present (friend or foe) in the battle, Attack and Magic are boosted._

"Seems like a decent Party, but I have feeling that we need to train," Lucario deduced.

The dark angel nodded in agreement. "Correct. The S.W.E.T. are no joke."

Soon enough, a red-haired swordsman came up to the booth, looking down at them.

"Hey Roy! Are you enjoying being on the roster again?" Pit greeted, cheerful as always. The Robins glared at him.

"You just broke the fourth wall. Again," Robyn said, upset.

"Robyn, it's probably just a crack. He didn't break it that much," Robin pointed out.

She then turned to Roy. "Ok, Roy, what did you come here for?"

Roy glanced at her. "I came here to check on you, idiot."

"Well, ok, but you don't need to insult me."

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, alright? God, I wish it was still Melee."

Robyn sighed and touched him, turning him into a lifeless trophy. The three glanced at the trophy, then to her.

_At least we don't have to deal with him anymore. He was _very _annoying, _Lucario thought in relief.

"You do know that he's going to get revived once he has to participate in a match, right?" Robin spoke up. "So he's not gone forever."

"Yeah, and I would much rather be in the present. I don't want to be a trophy just to be shown off in a collection… again!" Pit said in agreement.

Lucario nodded. "Robin or I didn't even _exist _when Melee came out."

Pit frowned. "What am I? A grandpa? The first game in my series isn't even 30 years old… yet."

"Says the person with only three games," Robyn pointed out.

"Well… I'll get more games… eventually."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Well, let's hope so, anyways, focus on the task at hand!"

Dark Pit nodded. "Right. Now, can we just start training?"

* * *

**One Training Montage Later…**

* * *

**Pit is lv 50!**

**Lucario is lv 50!**

**Robin is lv 50!**

**Robyn is lv 50!**

**Kirby is lv 50!**

**Dark Pit is lv 50!**

"I have two questions. One, why did we train to lv 50, and two, why did Dark Pit even train?" Robyn asked.

"It's good to be prepared," the dark angel pointed out.

Robin looked around and nodded. "Well, are we ready?"

"Yep!" Pit spoke up. Everyone else simply nodded.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow. We won't accept any last minute exceptions, alright? Dark Pit, go put on some bandages, we don't want you passing out due to blood loss," he explained.

"I don't have to listen to you," Dark Pit scoffed. "I know what I'm doing."

"Technically, you have to, since Robin is like the leader of the Detective Squad," Lucario pointed out.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll do it, even if you are an oversized jackal."

Lucario growled at Dark Pit. "I am _not_ an oversized jackal!"

"Whatever." Pittoo walked away to another room.

Robin nodded. "Now then, we'll go tomorrow. Everyone, be prepared. It's going be a long and tiring road."


	10. The Long Road

Pit was tossing and turning in his bed, having a nightmare. It wasn't a very terrifying nightmare, but it was that would make him drenched in sweat as soon as he woke up.

In his nightmare, Pit saw the mysterious figure, holding a dagger to Dark Pit's neck. He looked around. Lucario, Robin, Robyn, and Mario were all dead, lying on the ground.

"Why… Why would you do this?" he heard Pittoo mutter, his hands trembling. It smirked.

"How about we get you… out of the way?" It drove the knife into his neck, and Dark Pit started to scream in pain.

"No!" Pit cried. Dark Pit fell on the ground, twitching violently. He coughed up some blood, and then he stopped. The mysterious figure then turned to Pit, and charged at him.

He was so dumbstruck in grief that he didn't even notice the mysterious figured stabbing him in the heart, ending the dream.

Pit woke up, drenched in sweat. He looked around. He wasn't dead. He was alive. And today was the day that they would go to save Mario. He got up, wiped the sweat from his face, and got dressed. Pit walked over to Dark Pit's room to wake him up, just to find Lucario knocking on the door.

"…Lucario?" Pit muttered. The Pokemon turned around to look at him, puzzled.

"Pit? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Umm… to wake up Pittoo…?" Pit replied.

"He's been awake all night," Lucario said. "He's probably just in a bad mood."

"That's reasonable," he responded.

Dark Pit opened the door with his good arm, peeking outside. Pit noticed his red eyes peering at them.

"Well, there he is."

Dark Pit opened the door, scowling at them. "What do you want?"

"Don't you remember?" Pit spoke. "We're going to save Mario today!"

"I know," he snapped. "I'm just _tired_! Didn't Lucario tell you that?"

"Now is not the time for naps!" Lucario snapped. "We have to go save Mario, now!"

"But I'm not even dressed," Dark Pit reminded him. He was right. Dark Pit did not have his tunic on, but just what he wore underneath it.

"Yeah…" Pit said in agreement. "But we don't have much time."

Pittoo growled. "Alright, I'll get dressed." He walked back into his room, and emerged from it about ten minutes later in his regular attire.

"That's better," Lucario said. "Now, follow me. I know where Mewtwo is. Robin should be there, and Robyn is getting Kirby."

"Alright," Pit murmured. Dark Pit simply nodded. Lucario gestured for them to follow him, and they walked to the entrance of the Smash Mansion. Mewtwo, Robin, Robyn, and Kirby were all standing there, with Mewtwo glaring at them.

"Finally," he said, huffing. "You are here. Are you read-"

"WAIT!" a voice interrupted. Mewtwo growled in annoyance. Pit turned around to see Palutena towards them with the inventory.

"Palutena?" Robyn said in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"I came to give you the updated inventory," she replied.

_Inventory_

_Maximum Tomato x20_

_Team Healer x20_

_Heart Container x5_

_Special Flag x1_

"What is the Special Flag for?" Lucario asked.

"The Special Flag will revive anyone who gets defeated in the middle of a battle. Apparently, that is its use when not used a Smash battle," Palutena explained.

"Ah, that makes much more sense!" Pit commented.

_Fire Flower x1_

_Ore Club x1_

_Pokeball x1_

"That's all," Palutena said.

"That's it?!" Pit said in disbelief. "I hate to be rude, but that isn't a lot."

"Also, where are the arrows?" Robin asked. "I thought Pit and his twin needed them."

"We don't," Pit spoke up. "Our bows run on goddess power."

"Correct," Palutena confirmed.

"Well, then," Robin said. "Are we ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, then. Mewtwo, lead the way."

Mewtwo nodded, giving one last glare at them before he turned around. "Follow me," he muttered.

The Detective Squad followed Mewtwo for what seemed like an hour before they reached the Land of Exile. Pit looked around to see a barren wasteland. The ground was tan and cracked, with no vegetation.

_I don't like this, _Pit thought somberly. _But it seems like a fitting place… How did the Exiles even survive out here?_

"You may go on, now," Mewtwo instructed. Everyone in the Detective Squad nodded, and they walked straight. After Mewtwo left, Robin turned around to face the Detective Squad.

"Alright," he started. "As long as you follow me, we should be alright. Don't even think about abandoning us now. There is no turning back. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, let's continue walking."

Pit walked for a few minutes, following Robin, when he saw a pair of children run by. Robin gestured for them to stop. Kirby jumped on the tactician's head, looking around. The same pair of children approached them. One of them was wearing a blue parka, while the other one was wearing a pink one.

"The Ice Climbers?" Lucario said in disbelief. "I'm surprised that the figure managed to recruit them."

"They had no choice," Dark Pit pointed out.

"That's right!" the child in the blue parka exclaimed. "Now then, let's fight!"

"If you insist," Robin said, sighing.

**Mini boss: Popo, lv 48 and Nana, lv 48**

Party Turn

Robin used Nosferatu on Popo! It did 18 damage! Robin regained 9 HP!

Robyn used Arcfire on Popo! It did 17 damage! Popo was burned!

Lucario used Force Palm on Popo! It did 18 damage!

Kirby used Inhale on Popo! Copy increased Kirby's Attack!

Pit used Upperdash Arm on Popo! It did 19 damage!

Dark Pit used Electroshock Arm on Popo! It did 19 damage!

Enemy Turn

Popo took 8 damage from the burn! Popo used Blizzard on Pit! It did 20 damage!

Nana used Blizzard on Dark Pit! It did 19 damage! Dark Pit is frozen!

Pit: HP: 113/133. MP: 101/101

Lucario: HP: 131/131. MP: 107/109

Robin: HP: 137/137. MP: MP: 103/106

Robyn: HP: 136/136. MP: 104/106

Kirby: HP: 132/132. MP: 104/105. Copy activated.

Dark Pit: HP: 114/133. MP: 101/101. Frozen.

Popo: HP: 29/128. MP: 93/96.

Nana: HP: 128/128. MP: 93/96.

Party Turn

Robin used Arcfire on Popo! It did 19 damage!

Robyn used Slash on Popo! It did 15 damage! Popo was defeated!

Lucario used Aura Sphere! Lucario is charging Aura Sphere!

Kirby used Hammer! Kirby is charging Hammer!

Pit used Palutena Bow on Nana! It did 14 damage!

Dark Pit is frozen and cannot move!

Enemy Turn

Nana used Squall Hammer on Dark Pit! It did 19 damage!

Pit: HP: 113/133. MP: 100/101.

Lucario: HP: 131/131. MP: 105/109. Charging Aura Sphere.

Robin: HP: 137/137. MP: MP: 101/106.

Robyn: HP: 136/136. MP: 104/106.

Kirby: HP: 132/132. MP: 104/105. Copy activated. Charging Hammer.

Dark Pit: HP: 95/133. MP: 101/101. Frozen.

Nana: HP: 114/128. MP: 93/96.

Party Turn

Robin used Tome on Nana! It turned into Arcthunder! It did 16 damage!

Robyn used Nosferatu on Nana! It did 20 damage! Robyn regained 10 HP!

Lucario used Aura Sphere on Nana! It did 18 damage!

Kirby used Hammer on Nana! It did 20 damage!

Pit used Slash on Nana! It did 15 damage!

Dark Pit is frozen and cannot move!

Enemy Turn

Nana used Ice Shot on Dark Pit! It did 13 damage!

Pit: HP: 113/133. MP: 100/101.

Lucario: HP: 131/131. MP: 105/109.

Robin: HP: 137/137. MP: MP: 97/106.

Robyn: HP: 136/136. MP: 101/106.

Kirby: HP: 132/132. MP: 104/105. Copy activated.

Dark Pit: HP: 80/133. MP: 101/101. Frozen.

Nana: HP: 25/128. MP: 93/96.

Party Turn

Robyn used Nosferatu on Nana! It did 18 damage! Robyn regained 9 health!

Robin used Arcfire on Nana! It did 19 damage! Nana was defeated!

Pit sighed in relief as the Ice Climbers fell to the ground. Popo had multiple burns on his body, while Nana was badly bruised. Dark Pit melted out of the ice he was frozen in.

"…Are they still alive?" Lucario asked. Robin looked at the two. He tapped them, and they turned into a trophy.

"Yeah, they're still alive. They are just unconscious," he said.

"That's a relief," Pit commented. "Now, let's keep walking, alright?"

"So, Dark Pit. How many are left?" Robyn asked.

"Let's see… There's Young Link, Wolf, and Solid Snake. Don't forget Sonic and Greninja, who are part of S.W.E.T. I doubt that we have to fight the leader. He's a coward," Dark Pit responded.

"So… We have to fight five more people, maybe even six people?" Pit assumed.

Pittoo nodded. "Yep. Now, let's continue on."

The Detective Squad continued walking for a few minutes. Pit felt like he was going to melt from the hot, blazing sun. Sweat fell from his face. _I'm not sure if I can walk any further…_

"Are you okay, Pit?" Lucario asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I'm just hot."

"Oh, and I don't know if I should tell you this, but your wings are smoking," Lucario pointed out.

"Why, thank you!" he exclaimed.

"I mean that literally."

Pit looked behind him to see smoke rising from his wings. Multiple scorch marks were on them.

"What?! I'm on fire?!" Pit exclaimed, worried.

"Calm down," Lucario said. "I can just get some water, and you'll be alright."

"I can't calm down if my wings are on fire!" Pit snapped. "I'll _die_ if they burn up!"

"I said, calm down!" he yelled. Lucario grabbed Pit's wings, trying to shield them from the light.

"How is this going to help?!" he snapped.

"Trust me," Lucario said. "I know what I'm doing."

"What's going on?" Dark Pit yelled. He noticed Lucario. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Lucario sighed. "…Trying to cool down Pit's wings?"

Dark Pit facepalmed. "Lucario, all of us are hot. Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does. Pit's wings are going to burn up if they get too hot."

"I doubt that will happen," Pittoo sighed. "The worse that this heat will do is make Pit and I's wings start smoking and leave everyone sunburned."

"That's what happens if you don't put on sunscreen," Robin pointed out. "And we never put on sunscreen."

"Isn't that bad?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes, it is," Robin sighed. "Everyone should know that."

"So… my wings won't burn up?" Pit asked, unsure.

"Yes," Robyn spoke up. "Now, let's continue walking."

The Detective Squad continued walking for several minutes. Pit didn't see anything interesting. _Aww… Where's Mario? We need to find him, soon!_ Pit wondered. He was especially worried, since Mario was his friend.

While walking, a young boy, a man, and a wolf ran by. Pit shook his head. Wait a minute, a wolf? That didn't see right. He then realized that it was a humanoid wolf. More specifically, Wolf, one of the Exiles. He was exiled for trying to kill Fox, but Falco found out before he could and told Master Hand.

"Wolf!" Lucario exclaimed.

"If Wolf is here… then who's running with them?" Pit wondered.

"It's probably Snake and Young Link," Robin pointed out. Pit shivered at the mention of Solid Snake. Snake was exiled for taking nude pictures of several women, mainly Samus. Pit witnessed him taking one of Peach, and told Master Hand shortly after.

"That seems most likely," Robyn said. "Let's just go check, just in case." The Detective Squad ran towards the group of Exiles. They turned around to look at them.

"Hello there," Wolf sneered. Snake glared at Pit intensely, but then looked at Dark Pit, confused. Wolf looked at all the newcomers. "I don't recognize you," he said, directed at the three newcomers that were with them.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. It was translated to, "They are the newcomers for the new Super Smash Bros.!"

"_Them_?" Wolf said. "The twins probably read books all day, and the angel that looks like Pit looks like a clone."

"I AM NOT A CLONE!" Dark Pit shouted in protest.

"Technically, you are," Robyn muttered. "Aren't you literally Pit's clone?"

"Talk about a waste of a slot," Wolf growled. "He's better off being a palette swap."

Dark Pit glared at Wolf and took out his staff. He aimed it at Wolf, with his hand on the trigger. The humanoid wolf leaped at him, engaging the two of them into a fight. Pit gasped in terror. He wanted to stop Pittoo from battling Wolf, but all he could do was stand there, staring at them.

"Is that really a good idea?" Robyn pointed out.

"Poyo," Kirby said in agreement.

"No," Lucario replied. "We need everyone's strength to fight the leader of the S.W.E.T. It's bad enough that Dark Pit's injured."

Pit turned his attention towards the two smashers' battle. Dark Pit was losing. Pit was furious at Wolf. Why would he battle Pittoo? He never did anything to Wolf. All the angel could do was stand there and watch. Wolf was biting Pittoo's broken arm, causing him to scream in pain.

_Stop!_ he wanted to yell. _I want you to stop fighting!_ He sighed. What use was there if they won't stop fighting? He turned towards the rest of the Detective Squad. Young Link was crying, with Lucario trying to hold him down.

"Please don't turn me into a trophy!" Young Link yelled. "I was f-forced to do this!"

"I'll let you go if you tell me where the S.W.E.T. took Mario," Lucario snapped.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Just please spare us!" he begged. Lucario nodded, and let go of him.

"You better not move," Robin muttered, pointing his Levin Sword towards the young Hylian. Young Link had his hands in the air.

"The leader of the S.W.E.T. ditched the hedgehog and the frog, and dragged Mario to a large lava pit near where the dead tree is," he said. Solid Snake glared at him, then to Pit.

"What should we do with him?" Pit whispered to Robin.

"Turn him into a trophy," he whispered back. "Do it quickly, though." The light angel nodded and ran towards Snake. He then jumped to pin him down, but Snake got out of the way, leaving Pit to land on the ground. He choked from the dust.

"So, do you want to fight me?" Snake asking, taunting Pit. Pit growled.

"If that's the case," he replied. He gulped. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. He got out his bow, and aimed an arrow at Snake's head. "This is your last chance to escape."

"I'm not moving," Snake said. He stood in place, giving a quick glare at Pit. Pit closed his eyes, sighed, and let go of the arrow. He heard a scream, and opened his eyes to see Snake laying on the ground with an arrow in his head, blood covering the ground. Solid Snake was dead.

Lucario was the first to notice Snake. "What the hel- I mean heck happened to him?!"

"I-I shot him," Pit stuttered, hesitant. "I had no c-choice." He felt ashamed of his actions, worrying that the others would be mad at them. He walked over to the corpse, and pulled the arrow out of his head. Blood was on the tip of the arrow, dripping onto Solid Snake's armor. The arrow then disappeared into sparkles.

_Lady Palutena won't be happy about this_, he thought. He glanced at Lucario, then back to the dead body.

"That… was a brave action to do," the Aura Pokemon admitted. "I never thought that you would kill a smasher. Anyways, what about Wolf and Dark Pit?"

Pit turned around to look at where Wolf and Pittoo would be. Dark Pit was sweating, fatigued, while a trophy of Wolf was in front of him. Pit smiled. Pittoo had defeated Wolf. He got up, groaning.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked.

Dark Pit scowled at Pit. "Of course I'm fine," he muttered. Pit didn't believe him.

"Then," Lucario started, "let's keep walking." Everyone nodded, and they continued to walk, passing Solid Snake's corpse. Pit sighed in relief. Dark Pit was alright, and they didn't need to fight Sonic and Greninja. Although, he couldn't say the same for the leader of S.W.E.T.

What seemed like hours later, Lucario perked his ears up in interest. Pit looked up at the sky, then to Lucario. It was almost night, and that would mean that the leader would be executing Mario soon. He shivered at the thought of that.

"What is it, Lucario?" Robyn asked.

"I sense someone. To be more accurate, four more people," he replied.

"Four people? Does that mean… we're close?" Pit spoke up, the question directed towards Lucario.

"I believe so," the Aura Pokemon responded.

"Look! The dead tree!" Young Link shouted out of nowhere. He pointed towards a single tall, twisted tree with rotten bark and multiple claw marks on it. "We're probably close!"

Robyn's eyes widen, and she ran towards it. The rest of the Detective Squad followed, and Lucario stopped again. He seemed to be focused.

"They're close. I can feel it. Follow me," he said. He ran north of the tree, and the others followed. Pit felt his heart beat faster as thoughts raced through his head. What was the leader of the S.W.E.T. planning for them? What happened to Sonic and Greninja? Is Mario dead yet?

When Lucario stopped, Pit looked up to see Mario tied up against a large crate. The leader of S.W.E.T. was confronting the former members of S.W.E.T.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled, confused. "I thought that we were part of the S.W.E.T.?!"

"I don't need you anymore," the figure said, smirking. "My plan is in effect. I have no more use for you in this plan."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! You're getting executed along with Mario!" it snapped.

"You're not executing them!" Robin interrupted, yelling. "We are the Detective Squad, and we have come here to stop you!"

The leader turned to face the group. "The Detective Squad? I'm surprised that you made it here in time. Also, I don't remember Kirby or Dark Pit being on it."

"Poyo!" Kirby said in protest. The translation was, "I'm just helping them!"

"Well, then. I guess I do need a use for you, after all," he said towards Sonic and Greninja.

"Gre!" Greninja shouted.

"He said, 'no,'" Lucario translated.

"And I say no as well!" Sonic yelled. They ran towards the leader, attacking them.

"I might as help as well," Dark Pit muttered. He ran towards the leader, and the three started to beat him up.

"I wanted to do a battle, though…" Pit muttered.

"Pit, the author of this fanfiction seems to be rushing this chapter," Lucario sighed.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" the Robins yelled at the same time.

"Anyways, we can't do anything about it. Let's just watch," Lucario pointed out. The group watching as the former members of S.W.E.T. beat up their former leader, with him screaming in terror. Pit shivered. He recognized that scream.

When they were done, they got up, leaving the figure with tattered clothes and a bruised body. Pit went over and untied Mario. He stood up and looked at Pit, smiling.

"Thank a-you, a-Pit," he said. Pit smiled.

"You're welcome!" he replied.

"Now, let's unmask the leader of S.W.E.T.," Lucario announced. He pulled the cloak off of the mysterious figure.

Pit gasped.


	11. Finishing What Was Started

"L-Luigi…?" Pit breathed. Lucario saw the shocked look on his face as he stared at the unmasked mysterious figure.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled. "How could you-a betray me! I thought you were my a-brother!"

"I-I can a-explain!" Luigi stuttered. Everyone shook their heads in disappointment.

"I'm ashamed, Luigi," Robin muttered. "I thought you were a good guy, but now…"

"Anyways, just follow us," Lucario said. He grabbed Luigi, and dragged him out of the Land of Exile. Several hours later, they finally arrived at the Smash Mansion. Master Hand was standing outside of the entrance.

"Hello there, Detective Squad," he greeted. "Have you revealed the identity of the leader of S.W.E.T.?"

"Yes, and we have him right here," Lucario said. He shook Luigi's arm.

"Luigi?" Master Hand asked. "I'm surprised, but I guess it makes sense."

"It isn't a-fair!" Luigi complained. "My a-brother gets all of the a-spotlight, and I'm just a-shadow!"

"Stop complaining, Luigi," Dark Pit growled. "You've been caught. Now, you have to face the consequences."

"Luigi, you are suspended from all matches until further notice," Master Hand declared. He snapped his fingers, and Luigi appeared in a cage. Ike and Roy appeared, and dragged him away, struggling.

"Why do we have to do this?" Lucario heard Roy mutter.

"Anyways," Pit spoke up. "How about we finish the match?"

"That's a-great idea," Mario said in agreement.

"Alright, then," said Master Hand. "I'll get the arena ready. Meanwhile, you can get ready. Are you able to participate in the match, Mario?"

Mario nodded. "Yep! And I am all a-prepared!"

"Good," he said. He floated off into the Smash Mansion, and the Detective Squad walked over to their booth.

"So," Pit said. "Is this… goodbye?"

"No," Robyn said. "We can still work together, trying to solve the crimes that happen around the Smash Mansion."

"I like that," Pit responded. "It's a great idea. Now, about that match…"

"Are we ready at all?" Lucario asked.

"Of course!" Pit replied. "We got our weapons, right?"

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

"So, we can battle!" Pit exclaimed. Lucario perked his ears up to pay attention for when they will battle.

"Attention, everyone!" Master Hand announced over the intercom. "Get ready for the resumption of the match between Pit, Lucario, Mario, and male Robin!"

"Poyo," Kirby spoke up. It translated to, "Good luck." Lucario smiled.

The smashers in the match entered the arena. It was the Battlefield stage, like the one they had before. Everyone was sent to their places, and appeared onto the arena.

"3, 2, 1!" Master Hand announced. "GO!"

Lucario started off by moving around the stage erratically, trying to avoid everyone battling. Pit was slashing at Mario's feet, trying to trip him. Lucario snuck up on Pit, and used Force Palm on him. Pit flinched, allowing Mario to shoot a fireball at him. He crashed into Lucario.

"Ow," Lucario growled quietly. He quickly recovered, but Mario kept attacking the light angel. He grabbed Pit and threw him over the edge. Pit quickly recovered using his Power of Flight, and jumped back onto the platform. Lucario ran over to Robin, who was chasing him, and kicked him.

_Will I win?_ the Aura Pokemon thought. _It seems like I'm losing_. Robin shouted the name of a spell, leaving a small bolt of electricity to hit him. He quickly shook it off and continued to attack Robin.

"Arcfire!" Robin yelled. Lucario was lit on fire, and he started to scream in Pokemon language.

"Lu-lucario!" he screamed. The translation of that was, "Curse you, bitch!"

"What did you just say?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Lucario growled. He continued to attack Robin. Soon enough, he grabbed him and threw him off of the stage. Robin just lost his stock.

"Go Lucario!" he heard several people in the crowd scream. Lucario smiled at the encouragement, and dashed towards Mario and Pit. He used Aura Sphere on Pit, which freed him from Mario's grasp. Lucario grabbed Pit, and threw him. Pit lost his stock now.

_It's just me and Mario,_ he thought. He charged up an Aura Sphere, and launched it at Mario. He reflected it back with his cape, and it hit Lucario. Mario used this chance and grabbed him, and threw him off the stage. Lucario managed to recover and got back on the stage. He rushed towards the plumber.

"You're a-doing a-good job, Lucario," he said. "You a-do have potential on the tier list."

"I was 11th on Brawl's tier list!" Lucario yelled. "I bet I'll be higher on the SSB4 tier list!"

"Just keep-a dreaming, Lucario," Mario muttered. He dashed at Lucario and grabbed him. Lucario struggled to get free from his grasp. After a few seconds, Mario threw Lucario. He ended up being KOed.

"GAME!" the announcer announced. "And the winner is… Mario!"

The four smashers that competed in the match were teleported out of the arena. Everyone involved in the match smiled.

"Good job, Mario!" Pit exclaimed. "You did great out there!"

"Thank you," he muttered. "You did a-great, too." Pit blushed slightly at the statement.

Later, everyone walked outside of the Smash Mansion, sitting down on the ground. The grass felt nice, brushing on Lucario's fur. The sky was a nice blue, reminding him of the ocean. Everyone smiled as they thought about how everything was over, and the S.W.E.T. wasn't going to attack again.

"Lucario?" Pit asked.

Lucario turned to face him. "Yes?"

"It's a nice day, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes it is, Pit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to make it this far, then... congratulations! You have finished the first fanfiction I have ever completed. Now, you may be thinking, "This is kind of bad.". Well, it is, and I've improved a lot since 2015, when I wrote this. Stay tuned for more of my cross-posts in the future, and perhaps even some original content. I'm excited to start posting on AO3, and I hope you guys are, too. As I say on Fanfiction.net: Branchwing, out!


End file.
